


shadow

by micky (we_have_cake), we_have_cake



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Softness, angst if you squint real hard and hate yourself, lapslock, mostly just pretty fluffy boys, unconventional parining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_have_cake/pseuds/micky, https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_have_cake/pseuds/we_have_cake
Summary: kang yeosang was quiet.but that's okay.because jung wooyoung was loud enough for the both of them.





	shadow

kang yeosang was quiet.

but that was okay.

because he was quiet, and observant, he often noticed things, unseen by the other members.

things like that awkward half laugh half smile that seonghwa seemed to slip into whenever he was feeling like he didn't belong.

the miniscule tightening of san's arms around shiber before they turned out the dorm lights at night.

hongjoong's quiet sigh, and fingers prodding at his temples when jongho and yunho started chasing each other around for the nth time that day.

the mildly pained look on mingi's face as he released san from his third piggyback ride in the past six hours.

the way yeosang just knew, that despite the pain, when san came begging for another in roughly an hour and a half, mingi would ignore it, and pick up the oversized toddler again.

because he was never good at saying no.

then there was wooyoung.

granted you didn't exactly have to be quiet or observant to notice jung wooyoung, he made you notice him.

every emotion he felt was painted on his face in bright neon color.

he was like a magnet for attention, drawing you in and keeping you there, mesmerized at the myriad of feeling washed over his pleasant features.

all his pain, happiness, desires, and anger, spread out for the world to see like he was the pages of an open book that desperately wanted to be read.

and he was awfully, dreadfully pretty.

that made it hard for yeosang to understand him.

it was impossible for him to grasp the idea of _wanting_ everyone to know what you're feeling as you're feeling it.

such a foreign concept.

they were at two different ends of the spectrum yeosang had decided one day.

himself and wooyoung, they were just different. not to say of course that it was necessarily a bad thing.

wooyoung liked attention, he enjoyed skinship and gentle kisses and soft serenades.

he liked letting people know how he felt, and spreading a near contagious amount of joy throughout the dorm.

pulling from his own heart and soul,sending love and adoration to atiny around the world because they were so important to him.

because everything he did he put his whole everything into.

and while he didn't understand it, yeosang thought it was beautiful.

he could never do something like that, he prefered to let others do the open _feeling_ and just be there for them when they needed him.

and sometimes he thought that maybe he should be more like wooyoung.

maybe he should be more open, maybe he should be louder, more extra, feel everything to the nth degree because that's what an idol did and wooyoung was so good at that.

because it was strange for an idol to be as quiet as he was.

but loud and emotional wasn't him.

he didn't like letting his own feelings get in the way of taking care of the people around him.

he prefered to sit there in silence for hours, just holding seonghwa's hand and being there for him even if they didn't do anything but look at memes on his hyungs phone.

it made seonghwa smile, a real, genuine smile, all traces of awkwardness gone, and that's when yeosang felt happy.

he liked pulling back the covers to let san creep into his bed on the nights when the moon had waned to far and no light peeked in through the windows.

he liked bringing hongjoong asprin and a lemon water, running his fingers through their leaders hair until his face relaxed and he could smile again.

he even liked massaging mingi's back for the better part of an hour, littering gentle conversations with reminders not to be so soft with san next time, he wasn't the maknae, he could handle a no every now and again.

and he liked it most when jongho would pull him aside every now and again and thank him for taking care of his hyungs so well.

so yes.

yeosang and wooyoung were very different people, but yeosang didn't mind.

in fact he found their contrast beautiful and almost poetic, because while they seemed so different on the outside, he knew that deep down, they had one major thing in common.

they needed something that only the other could truly give them.

in the quiet moments after group practice was over and they had a while to do whatever they wanted to do before dinner.

like clockwork.

yeosang ignored the chinese note cards waiting on his desk.

wooyoung pretended that the choreo he was trying to perfect, didn't exist.

and the two of them simply sat there, propped against the mirrors of the practice room, waiting for the atmosphere to build.

when it finally reached a peak, there were no words exchanged between them, because there were no words needed for wooyoung to climb into yeosang's lap and press their lips together gently.

kisses slow and sweet, desire dripping like honey from between their lips, collected religiously and tucked away for a later time.

for when they weren't sitting on the polished floors of a kq practice room, hidden in their own little oasis in a corner where the cameras couldn't catch them.

because in the moment, the sweet, simple actions were all they needed to get drunk on each other, drinking the feelings like molasses from each others tongues, simply existing like there was nothing more in the world than wooyoung's fingers in his hyung's hair and yeosang's fingers on his hip, and the air they shared between them.

in those moments everything was perfect.

and then like clockwork at four twenty five wooyoung pressed one last kiss to his hyungs swollen lips and sat down beside him, hands clasped as they scrolled through their phones.

and then like clockwork at four thirty, yunho's cautious head peeking in to let them know that it was dinner time.

and the spell was broken with the silence and the smile slipped back onto wooyoung's lips and he went back to being the bubbly attention drawing ball of sunshine that he usually was.

emotionally driven, loud, and oh so pretty.

and yeosang went back to observing.

because he knew that tomorrow wooyoung would be back, craving the utopia of that little slice of paradise that he could only achieve with him.

because wooyoung needed yeosang's attention like yeosang needed to be needed.

and in the end, it didn't matter how different they were, because in those moments no two people had ever been more equal.

kang yeosang knew he was quiet.

but he also knew, that was okay.

because jung wooyoung was loud enough for the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this based on the differences I've noticed in Wooyoung and Yeosang's personalities up until this point. Of course this can always change based on how the two of them grow, but for now I've noticed that Yeosang seems pretty reserved whereas Wooyoung is just a firework.  
> Some of Yeosang's thoughts do come from personal experience so I hope it wasn't too out of character.  
> Either was  
> Ateez, Atiny, fighting!


End file.
